Frozen Hero
by TheBARHalofan197
Summary: a military super soldier, or a 17 year old teen, was sent to be frozen, for so long so he can share human knowledge to everyone in the future, When woken up he found himself in a world filled with dragons, could things get any stranger than this. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone out there that is reading the first story I ever made. this is my first time doing this type of thing, but i hope to improve in the future. with that said, enjoy.**

Prologue part 1

_Computer Journal: Day 1 2/07/14, 19:30._

_What was starting out as another day on this hellish world called Earth. No really, the whole world has gone to hell, it's like the apocalypse, but more into the future. Humans are at war for survival against some alien force that came from who knows where, taking the human race to instinction. The government tried everything to contain the aliens, but all of it failed. Although they had a secret weapon that can hopefully defend Earth, and get off world. Yeah, you heard me Journal. After the freaks retreat to what was North of the U.S. they will send the weapon, or what is now called, "the Package", to eternal sleep on Halley's comet for who knows how long. The entire world thinks it should be sent off and wait for it to be reawaken to share what humankind was. But hey it's my birthday, and what a better way than to spend it on Halley's comet. My name is Brian, I'm the secret weapon, I'm humankind's last hope, I'm the package, and my day is starting out like shit._

_~Brian_

Narrator's P.O.V.

Here inside this indestructible bunker, we see a boy about the age of 17, sitting near a table with a cloak on, putting away what looks like a holographic clipboard, and just listening to the sounds of destruction.

A knock came from the door, a Marine was standing outside with a gas mask on, and had all of his equipment on. He was waiting for him to depart to the new permanent location.  
He spoke, "Brian would you like for me to contact your family, before you leave?" he asked in concern.

Brian's P.O.V.

He's concerned, figures I expected something from Cody, but not this, but what can you do, he's been your best friend since High school. When he went off to military training, who couldn't be proud of him? I can't believe out of all the marines in the world I had to be paired up with a old friend.  
"No Cody, just tell them that I'll see them at the launch sight." I said.  
Looking at Cody, I saw him trying to signal something to come over here. What I saw was an armored military truck, waiting for our departure.  
Cody spoke again, "Ok, but we might want to hurry. We have 30 minutes left to leave, and you know the countdown does not abort the launch.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Brian stood from where he was standing and stood in front of his chair, just to reach for his hood, but something look liked metal on his right hand. "Well then..." as Brian said that, he removed his entire cloak, and showed him what looked like part man part robot. His left ear look like a scope that could be movable so Brian could see further, but can still hear from that ear. His right arm look like a giant robot arm. His chest, not covering his belly was a metal chest with a small door in the middle of it. Only to be opened by the metal hand. His left arm, near his shoulder was a metal spear going around his arm close to his elbow. His back had three metal plates all over it. Near his belly was two short metal plates on each side of his leg, another pair of metal plates, but one is on his right thigh, and another one close to his left knee. Scars covering his entire body, had all bones removed to put in metal ones. He raised his right hand for it to transform into a laser cannon. "... lets not keep them waiting." with that they walked out of the bunker, and on there way to the rocket.

**What did you guys think of it so far, I know there isn't something big happening right now, but I know it will get better, but still tell me what you guys think, and i hope to continue.**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**I'm deeply sorry for the long wait, but there was a lot of stuff going on that Iis had little time to write. The story's not dead, it will be updated soon, as a apology I'll make this one extra long for all of you. I hope you keep reading and I'll start writing and posting soon.**

**see you guys later.**


End file.
